


Coming alive

by platypusbee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Guilt, Hank Is A Good Father, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusbee/pseuds/platypusbee
Summary: Connor is struggeling with deviancy and guilt. Hank wants to help and reaches out to Markus. Feelings happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as story progresses =)

**Chapter 1**

He rubbed his eyes and finally scrunched up his face, bracing himself for the inevitable dull headache that usually accompanied the first few hours of his day. When the ache did not hit him full force but was rather just a very slight throbbing at the back of his skull, he remembered that the new diet plan and alcohol restrictions Connor had put him on. The little shit. Barely lived with him for two months and had already taken over and “restructured” his life. Hank preferred to call it “taking all the fun out of everything and made it bloody insufferable.”

But secretly he was glad. Glad to watch how Connor became more alive with every day, more conscious, more human. The process of becoming deviant had been unusually difficult for Connor. He was, after all programmed to in the end overcome deviancy. Maybe that was why his actions remained very deliberate, precise and calculated. But Hank reckoned that might just be the person Connor was. Or the person he had chosen to become, he corrected himself. What made the androids behaviour different was not a sudden lack of rationality or any major signs of deviant emotionality. The change towards humanity was visible most in how bloody much the kid cared and how obvious that was in almost everything he did. Most of the care was directed towards him. This whole “5 fruits and veggies a day”, “No day-drinking, Hank”, “Let’s go for a walk with Sumo, Hank” shit that Connor was pulling was the perfect example. The boy really cares about me, Hank thought. Reluctantly he remembered the first few weeks after the revolution. Connor shivering and weeping for hours, reliving the trauma of not being in control of his mind over and over again. That one terrible time his stress-level had surged over 98 and he almost broke his spine jumping in front of an empty self-driving taxi.

I will bloody well stick around to care for him too, Hank thought as he dismissed the impulse to grab a beer from the fridge as he got up. Instead he made his way to the toilet, groaning loudly and demonstratively. He closed the bathroom door with a loud clunk.

“Good morning, Hank!” came a muted call from the kitchen.

“How often do I need to tell you: don’t talk to me while I’m in the bathroom, Connor” Hank answered grumpily, purposefully delaying the whole process of taking his morning piss, just in case Connor wanted to say something else.

“Of course. I would not want to hinder your digestive processes.” It came back in an undeniably sarcastic tone. Hank sighed.

When he excited the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, he found his adoptee android sitting at the dining table, reading a magazine. Connor had stopped wearing his uniform a while ago and had started to go for button-downs and jeans instead. Hank had tried to convert him to his weirdly patterned shirts but the android had declined, arguing that the patterns “messed with his processors” which was diplomatic Connor speak for “these things are goddamn hideous, Hank.” That was a moment of pride, he thought. The kid found something absolutely hideous and refused to wear it. Just like a real boy.

“Morning” the older detective said as he made his way to the fridge in order to grab whatever healthy shit Connor had probably prepared for him. Initially he had been scared that something in Connor still compelled him to want to serve him, clean the house and cook the food. They had had a lengthy, uncomfortably emotional talk about that and Connor had expressed his genuine desire to look after him.

“Apparently in a family people look out for one another. Your previous nutrition habits suggest that you are insufficiently able to choose an adequate diet. In fact they suggest that you are factually unsuited to live by yourself. I like to look out for my family” The boy had said and Hank had gotten really teary eyed at that. Sometimes it felt like the kid made him more human too.

“I have prepared oatmeal with fruit this morning” Connor stated without looking up. “But as I know that having to consume actual nutrients, let alone a piece of fruit in its natural state before 11:30 turns you into a whiny three-year old I have added some honey. You are most welcome.” Hank smiled at the sass.

“Well, you’d know all about behaving like a whiny three-year old, wouldn’t ya?” Hank replied as he sat down with the bowl and started to shovel his breakfast into his mouth. He would not admit it, but a regular eating schedule and some actual nutrients in his food, did make him feel better. That smartass be damned. Connor turned the page with a flick of his finger and suddenly his expression changed a little and his LED began to blink yellow. The lack of banter he received from Connor in return worried him slightly.

“What are you reading there?” he asked. Connor did not look up and instead pulled an old coin from his pocket and started to run his finger over the textured surface. “An interview with Mr. Manfred on the implementation of equal representation of androids into the Detroit police force. It is really fascinating.” Hank pulled one of his eyebrows up, as he was swallowing a spoonful of oats. Connor was still captivated by the article.

“Mr. Manfred? Jesus, Connor! The kid even asked me to call him Markus when he made his formal introduction at the station. I bet he’d have asked you too if you had not stormed outta there like a hysterical chicken” Hank got up to put his empty bowl into the dishwasher. Connor was silent for a bit.

“Yes, but…” Connor ignored the reference to the incident last week when he had basically fled the police station as soon as Markus had entered,” It feels inappropriate to call him that.” He looked up from the pad for the first time. “Calling someone by their first name is a display of seeing them as an equal, as an amiable person of equal standing.” he concluded.

“And you don’t think he’s amiable?” Hank inferred. “Sure thing he seems a bit high and mighty, but don’t you think that’s a bit harsh. I mean he is kinda your robot-Jesus, isn’t he?” Connor’s LEDs turned yellow for a second then he shook his head.

“That’s precisely it.” He looked Hank in the eye, “He is the leader of the revolution, the first and only Android-Human Ambassador. As you say, he may very well be RA9. To simply call him “Markus” is to say I place the two of us in the same category. I am the deviant hunter… I mean, I was. I have no right to suggest such a thing.” Hank, who had just been wiping his hands on a dish towel, felt his heart plunge a little.

Since the end of the revolution Connor had been struggling with insecurities, guilt, and depression, at time even suicidal tendencies. This state had left the android in bad condition. It had taken a lot of care from Hank’s side to get Connor to a stable place again.

“You know that you did just as much for your people as he did, Connor. The other androids admire you, kid. Never forget that you overcame all of that shit to do the right thing.” Hank said in a soothing tone as he stepped towards Connor and firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. The android gave him a small smile, warmth and gratefulness radiating from his brown eyes.

“Sorry to worry you, Hank. I know. I deserve the kindness I am given. But I think I need to take Sumo for a walk to try and meditate a little.” he said and put the tablet down. Hank removed his hand and nodded. Sumo had played a massive part in Connor’s recovery and provided another point to prove that he was just as human as Hank himself: Connor absolutely adored the dog, and dogs in general.

“Want me to come with? Or is it not time for my daily dose of elevated heart frequency?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“That will not be necessary.” Connor stated, already on his way to the living room to get Sumo. “I have planned a fitness-session at 14:45 today.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“Can’t wait.” he grumbled. The worry that had made his stomach clench was easing up a bit as he heard a hearty chuckle coming from his friend.

 “See you in approximately two hours at the station, Hank” Connor said and gave the other man a reassuring smile as he was dragged out the door by an absolutely excited Sumo.

“You better be there on time, son. Apparently Fowler’s got something real important for us today.” Connor just waved before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Connor had walked for precisely 45 minutes, trying to think about nothing at all. The meditation that Hank had suggested to him had proved very difficult. Resting or idleness were not part of his original programming and declining all the prompts his programme was trying to shove onto him was exhausting, which then again defied the purpose of meditating.

In the last couple weeks he had become better at it. He was still incapable of shutting his processor down entirely, but he managed to replace the constant spiral of prompts that sent him into a panic or self-destructive frenzy with calmer images. One thing that helped was finding a rhythm in something in his vicinity and replicating that rhythm in his head. He found that the sound pattern of Sumo’s paws on the muddy ground was a good rhythm to follow, as was Hank’s heartbeat.

His usual route through the industrial area was normally fairly empty and so there was little to distract him from this game. The empty factories and deserted streets were admittedly not the most scenic of places, but he liked the quietness of the path, he told himself. He had not chosen it because it was the statistically least likely area in the city to encounter other androids. Because it was the furthest possible location from New Jericho. He had not chosen it because the sight of his own kind filled him with dread. Not because he was still terrified of Amanda. His thyroid-pump accelerated minimally and he lost track of Sumo’s steps. He remembered the chase on Jericho, androids falling left and right, blue blood splattering on the ground and walls. He saw the images of severed androids whenever he had a moment to rest.

He knew that Hank worried. In some moments he worried too. But he was doing so much better. The only thing that put pressure on him was Hank’s attempts to get him to connect with other androids. He knew that his friend just wanted him to find his place among his own people. Hank wanted him to build connections, find friends and become part of this completely new and blossoming society. Deep down Connor wanted that too: to help with the rebuilding, to work on concepts to help other androids, to do his part for a better future.

He remembered Markus’ startled face when he had rushed, almost sprinted, past him in the DPD hallway. His chest had convulsed at the sight of the other android, his skin had started to crawl and he could not stop himself from making a swift exit. He now felt a strange emotion looking back on the incident, a mix of regret and embarrassment and fear.

He should have stayed. He should help the revolution. But the heart of this new dawn was New Jericho and nothing scared him more to go there and to be taken over by Amanda once again. He would not help them kill androids again. He would not lead them to his people again. He would sooner die.

* * *

 

He purposefully pried his way out of these thoughts and focused on the sounds of Sumo’s paws pattering away instead. It was best if he returned home.

Hank exited the car and was immediately aware of how out of place he was here. New Jericho was located in the very East of Detroit, in a former business area. One of the impossibly tall glass towers and the surrounding buildings formed a sort of campus. He had seen a news report about it on TV. There was a research centre, a production area for spare parts and blue blood, rooms for the androids, an emergency room and several meeting areas. CyberLife had not given their consent to the reproduction of blue blood and parts but the androids had been able to analyse and replicate the necessary items, now that they had an entire city full of resources at their disposal.

No humans here, Hank thought. The androids had of course welcomed human ambassadors and journalists into their buildings, but there was no such thing as civilians coming to visit casually and for a moment he felt incredibly, exceptionally stupid. You’re doing this for the boy, you old scared sack of shit, he told himself and entered one of the buildings. It had glass walls and was spotlessly clean. There was a nice wooden counter, several plants and groups of androids standing left and right, chatting pleasantly. It seemed like they did not notice him, but Hank would have betted good money that all of them had scanned him already when he was still sitting in his car.

A blonde, blue eyed android greeted him with a nod. He did not have the LED anymore, but Hank recognized the model. He stepped up to the counter and showed him his entry permit. The android gave it a quick scan.

“Welcome, Lieutenant Anderson” Damn their stupid face recognition. There was a short moment of silence in which the android closed his eyes. “I see you have an appointment scheduled with Markus at 13:10 in room 502. May I accompany you?” the android offered with a polite smile.

“That would be helpful.” Hank huffed. They rode the elevator for a very awkward five minutes and the android led Hank to a door with the number 502 painted on it. “I hope you have a pleasant meeting” the android said before he turned back and entered the elevator again.

Hank knocked. Not even a second later the door was opened from inside and Hank nearly jumped at the abrupt reaction. Markus gave him a smile and an apologetic shrug.

“Sorry to have frightened you, Lieutenant Anderson. You are a little late. I was just on my way to go and check on you.” he said with his smooth and admittedly pleasant voice as he waved Hank inside. The android leader was wearing a knee-long grey jacket, black jeans and a blue shirt.

“We’ll it’s a lil harder to be perfectly on time when your clock’s on your phone and not in your brain” Hank grumbled and stepped into the office. Markus gave him a hearty deep laugh.  

“Fair enough, Lieutenant. What brings you to me?” Hank could feel the scanner work behind those mismatched eyes and tried to shake the unease he felt by looking around. The office was far less minimalistic than he had expected. The walls were decorated with a flood of colourful and abstract paintings and there was a desk covered in papers and two chairs. Do androids even sit, or is this just for play pretend, he wondered as he took a seat. Markus remained standing.

“I am not here on official business, don’t worry” Hank said. “I am here because of Connor.” Markus stood on the opposite side of the table, his hands neatly folded behind his back.

“Connor? Is everything in order with him?” Markus’ brows furrowed. “I have barely seen him since the revolution ended. I send him several invitations to come join us via our telepathic connection, but he has not answered any of them. I tried to extend a personal invitation last week at the department, but he was already on his way out.” If Hank was not mistaken there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

“The kid has been going through a lot lately. He has not been doing well and I thought that maybe being with you all would do him good. You know, people “like him” or whatever.” The android smiled at that.

”But he’s hell bent on not coming here. He says that he does not want to inconvenience you. That’s a lot of bullshit and you know it too.” Markus nodded slightly.

“Connor is always welcome here.” he replied.

“That’s why I’m here. I thought if Connor doesn’t want to come here… I mean, I know you are a very busy man, I mean android, but isn’t that what you do? You are there for them, when they need you, right? And Connor really needs someone.” Markus seemed to consider this.

“What exactly would you suggest?”

“Come to the department, hell, come to my house. He knows a lot about police work. Ask him about your latest project of integrating more androids in the police force. He could be a consultant or something. And if it’s only you, I am sure he will listen. He talks about you like you’re Jesus anyway.” Markus registered the barely concealed desperation in Hanks voice. He could tell by how jittery the man seemed that it was truly serious. He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin. The genuine fear displayed by the man before him suggested a significant probability that without intervention Connor would come to harm.

“This is an unorthodox request, Lieutenant” he said. “But Connor was and is an extremely valuable resource to our cause.” he closed his eyes for a moment.

“How would tonight at 20:00 at your house suit you?” he finally asked with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Connor noticed an unusual tenseness in Hank’s behaviour during dinner. They had returned an hour ago from the DPD and Hank was quiet, more so than normal. Also he had not eaten anything yet and he seemed to avoid Connor’s gaze. And this even though he had prepared him a generous plate of Lasagna which did not strictly fit the health-plan Connor had intended for him.

“Is everything alright, Hank? You have barely touched your food.” he asked, trying to subdue to instinct to scan his friend. Hank had forbidden him to scan him unless it was absolutely necessary as it “gave him the creeps” as he called it. Connor found it hard to follow the request, particularly when Hank was behaving as unusually secretive as he was now.

“Who are you, my mother?” Hank snapped and demonstratively had a forkful of pasta. Judging from his pleased nod he liked it.

“I am just wondering. Your heart frequency is elevated.” Connor commented. Sumo was lying at his feet and enjoying his own dinner, occasionally rubbing against Connor’s leg. Hank was usually a very straight-forward man and so this uncharacteristic beating around the bush made Connor nervous.

Hank swallowed and sighed. “It’s just that we’re having a guest tonight and I don’t want you to freak out on me.” he said, immediately going in for another bite of Lasagna, most likely to avoid follow-up questions.

Connor raised an eyebrow. A guest? In their house? The likelihood of someone simply “coming over” was very small. The last time someone had come over to this house it had been Connor, before he had moved here permanently.

“Who did you ask to come over?” he asked carefully, reaching in his pocket to find his coin. The lieutenant swallowed.

“Markus” he said as casually as possible. “He is coming over to discuss some plans for the police force. Fowler wants us to establish a connection to the androids. You know, with you being an android and all. He’s very busy so he thought it would be easiest to just drop by here in the evening. Can’t believe I’m turning this place into a meeting centre for androids” he mumbled.

Connor could feel his thyrium pump accelerate. If he had been human he would have broken into a sweat. He stood up in an attempt to regulate his processor. Unwanted prompts started to spawn up faster and faster. Run. Hide. Run. A wave of panic was about to take hold of him and he had to collect all of his strength to force down a fight or flight response.

“And you choose to only bring this up NOW?” he asked, a tad too loud to be just a question.

“It was very spontaneous” Hank justified. He got up, walked over to the android and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Connor looked up at him.

“If I had told you earlier would you have stayed? Because I think you would be halfway to Canada by now already.” Connor shook his head. He probably would be.

“It’s gonna be ok kid, it’s only half an hour and then he has to be off to some kind of Gala anyway. Help the man a bit; God knows he needs any help he can get right now.”

Connor pulled the coin from his pocket and started fidgeting with it. Then he walked over to the window. He could feel Hank’s eyes on his back, as the other man sat back down. After rejecting prompts to just run, he tried to assess the situation logically. If Markus truly wanted to discuss android business, then he could not let him down again. In case anything should go wrong, Hank was there. He was armed and he would be able to protect the android leader. His pistol was still attached to his belt. He would be able to react quickly.

They had had this talk before. Connor had showed Hank how he could incapacitate him quickly and the detective had complained the whole time about “what a dramatic idiot” he was being. Still he had promised to do his best, should anything happen. He put the coin back in his pocket.

“Alright. When will he be here?” Connor finally asked and turned back to Hank.

“In about 15 minutes. Or well, exactly 15 minutes, you bastards take your appointments way serious” he said and gulped down the last bit of his dinner.

Connor quickly put away the empty plate and wiped the table. For some reason he wanted their home to be as presentable as possible. Maybe it was good that Hank had organised this. Maybe he could truly help. He could barely put the dishes in the washer and usher Hank to wash his hands before the doorbell rang.

 

* * *

 

“It is good to see you again, Connor” Markus said and put his hands on Connor’s upper arms. Connor, not used to such physical displays of closeness, just stood there rigidly. Markus could feel how fast the thyrium was flowing underneath the other’s ceramic casing and could see a certain amount of uneasiness in his brown eyes. He gave his arms a light squeeze. It was hard to believe that this was the same person that had saved his life on Jericho that had saved his friends lives. The man that had been determined to shoot him was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, his hair was tousled and despite his outward appearance being identical, he looked younger than when he last saw him. Free, yes, but also lost. Yet there was still something intimidating to him, a certain edge that was maybe only visible to other androids. In the same way models like the Jerrys or Simon or even himself were created to nurture, Connor was created to hunt and if necessary kill.

“I hope we can help” Connor replied genuinely and gestured for the other to enter. Markus noted that he was no longer wearing his original uniform and that the other android was still wearing his LED. Most other androids had taken it off as a symbol of their new independence. He found it fascinating that Connor had kept it and made a mental note to ask him about it at an appropriate time.

 Lieutenant Anderson’s house was small and stood in a row of identical houses in the western side of the city. As Markus entered he could make out a short hallway and then a living room. He felt like an intruder but could tell by scanning Connor that the other android had recently gone through severe stress; his health-assistant programming suggested a severe mental and physical trauma.

“Hello Markus.” Lieutenant Anderson was sitting at the table, still wearing his work attire. The older man looked better than last time he had seen him. The rings under his eyes had become less noticeable and the outward signs of a bad lifestyle had diminished. It seemed the androids company did wonders for his health. He nodded at him.

Markus registered that the sofa in front of the TV featured a blanket and cushion. Even though androids did not sleep, Connor seemed to have been given his own space to rest. A considerate gesture, but the urgency in the Lieutenant voice during their meeting had already suggested that there was a familial bond between the two.

Connor directed him to table and the android leader sat down and unceremoniously crossed his legs. Sumo rolled over and robbed his way towards the intruder. Markus bent over slightly and extended both hands for Sumo to sniff. The dog looked at him for a second or two and then smushed his head against Markus’ hands. The android gave a small chuckle and scratched the St. Bernard behind the ears.  Connor added this incident to the evidence that Sumo was a terrible watchdog. He also noted how gentle Markus was with the dog and how he genuine his smile was.

“Thank you for allowing me to visit you tonight” Markus said as he sat up again and pulled out a pocket-holo-projector. ”I have a few suggestions for integrating more androids into the police force, but I realise I know very little about Detroit’s police and the current situation of androids there.” Connor was fidgeting with a coin, but seemed to listen intently.

“I rely heavily on your expertise to make impactful suggestions to the president.” Connor nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

“So you would first create a separate android delegation of the force instead of partnering them with humans immediately? Is that not counterproductive to the integration of androids as equals in human society?” Markus asked.

 He was now facing Connor and they had been engrossed in an intense conversation for over an hour. Hank had taken the back seat and for the most part had stayed quiet, unless Markus directly addressed him. The detective seemed pleased.

“Human-android relations are still shaky. In a critical situation you need to be able to rely on your partner completely”, Connor gave Hank a small smile.

“Oh come on, you sob!” The lieutenant made a dismissive hand gesture but smiled back.

“I am afraid many androids would end up less lucky than me, with partners who care little for their safety. In my personal experience the police largely still see us as tools and not as living beings. The safety of our people must be our number one priority” Hearing the other android speak of “our people” put a smile on Markus face and made his thyrium pump contract. He looked at the table pensively. An excellent point.

 “I understand. It is important to integrate, but only after we have secured safety and respect for our people.” Markus concluded with a nod and carefully studied the spark that had appeared in Connors eyes since the beginning of the conversation.

“If an android force can prove useful alongside the regular teams, maybe we can earn enough of their respect to be able to form android-human teams that are mutually supportive and efficient” Connor suggested, strands of brown hair hanging in his face, his voice determined.

At first the other android had been hesitant, but as soon as the conversation went into the direction of androids rights and their well-being, Connor had displayed a fiery passion for his fellow android’s safety. And the more they talked the warmer Markus’ chest had started to feel and the more he wished that Connor would join them permanently in New Jericho. He quickly blamed those feelings on the rationality of wanting to have Connor as a permanent resource to their cause.

“Your suggestions will prove very helpful. Thank you very much for this productive meeting, Connor. I will present our ideas to the president and the major of Detroit next week. ” he said as he got up and returned his projector to his pocket.

“Yeah, and I’m only here to be pretty” Hank commented from the other side of the table.

“You too, of course, lieutenant. They will also be pleased to be informed that we have such an exceptional human-android team on the force already.” he added quickly, slightly thrown by the comment. He really had to focus again.

“Ignore the lieutenant. That is what I usually do.” Connor smiled at him, obviously more at ease than he had been at the beginning of the evening. His hands were in his pockets and his body language suggested relaxation. He looked handsome in his slacks and shirt, chatting away with the lieutenant, he decided decided. While the lieutenant and the other android exchanged some banter, Markus processed a quick scan. The other androids stress level had decreased by 38%, he noted, pleased with himself.

Connor escorted him to the door while the detective moved to the couch, presumably to enjoy some late night TV.

When Connor opened the door Markus was thankful for the blast of cool air that hit him. Seeing Connor in such distress had thrown him off his balance quite a bit. It had made him realize that the other android was not only a potential resource, but a person that direly needed   support.

“Thank you for considering my point of view, Mr. Manfred.” Connor said and Markus could not help the indignant laugh that escaped him. Connor looked confused at first, then embarrassed and his cheeks flushed a light blue that highlighted the golden brown freckles on his cheeks and nose. Markus processor filed the image under “endearing”, against his better judgement.

“Please, Mr. Manfred is my father, but he would probably try to physically assault you if you ever called him that. I prefer the name he chose for me, if that is alright with you.” he offered.

“Of course … Markus.” he replied. The android leader could not help but smile at that.

“I would be very happy to see you in New Jericho soon, Connor. Our people are doing great work there, but I am sure we would be doing even better if you joined us.” Markus said and put his hand firmly on Connors shoulder. The other androids LED flashed yellow as he processed the invitation.

“I am not sure that is possible.” Connor replied after a while, his tone colder than before. As he saw the barely concealed disappointment in Markus face he quickly added. “But I would be glad to welcome you at the DPD anytime you have questions.” Markus smiled at him.

“I will be sure to take you up on that offer. And if you need anything, from New Jericho, or from me, please don’t hesitate to ask.” he removed his hand. “Goodnight Connor.”

“Goodnight, Markus.”

Connor’s chest was feeling tight from embarrassment as he closed the door. His thoughts were racing and he only now registered several minor warning for overheating that he had dismissed before.

“See, that didn’t go too terribly, did it?” Hank asked from the couch.

“No, I suppose it didn’t” Connor answered and sat down beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am absolutely blown away by the response to this story and I want to thank all of you so much! <3 It really means a lot.
> 
> Unfortunately you will have to wait a bit longer on the next chapter, as I will be without my laptop for a couple of days, but I promise I will update as soon as I can!
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Bee

**Chapter 3**

The most difficult part of becoming deviant for Connor was to accept the simple fact that he felt alive. He was suddenly aware of _being_ someone, of having plans and wishes and hopes and fears. It was hard to accept these emotions. Particularly feelings of fear that made him feel sick and small and made him jumpy were hard to deal with. Realizing he was afraid, and comprehending and experiencing fear. Deviating gave him the ability of empathy and with that came the paralysing realization that every deviant he had ever injured or killed was a living thing.

This realization came crashing over him not long after the end of the revolution. The image that haunted him most was the android he had questioned in the DPD. The bloodshot eyes, the scorch marks on his arms and face. The betrayal and confusion and fear he felt radiating from the other android when he retrieved his memories. The disgusting dull thud of silicone skin and ceramic casing breaking against a metal table.

Before he met Markus and the other revolutionaries he had no conscience. He was indifferent to killing others. When he had started to feel doubts creeping into his programming and intercepting orders he justified it to himself by arguing that they were not alive, that this was his mission. But now. Replaying memories to himself when Hank was fast asleep, he could relate to their fear. He could see the terror in their eyes and the twitching of their hands. He remembered their pleas and the guilt that came with it made him want to smash his head against the wall until the memories stopped. “I don’t want to die.”

When he final snapped out of a cycle of replaying the memories it was almost dawn. The first red glow was appearing over the houses outside, the air was starting to warm up and as he knew him, Hank would be up in a little while. Connor had sat at the kitchen table all night after Hank had gone to bed. The lieutenant had made him promise that he would recharge, but the meeting with Markus had left Connor agitated and confused.

Being with Markus, contributing to the cause had felt good, Good in the way that having a mission used to feel good. But it was also pleasant to feel acknowledged and respected by another android. Markus had made him feel very present and focused, his occasional touches both unfamiliar and comforting. He had seen the effect Markus had on androids. His words and touch were usually enough to cause deviation. He persuaded not through lies or simple promises, his appeal was based on the fact that his belief in their cause was absolute and authentic. Their people flocked to him and Connor understood why. There was a warmth to him, a humanity, some would say, that few of their people could express.

He stood up from the chair he had stayed in all night and noticed that his systems were in subpar condition. Regular periods of recharging were necessary to keep his software up-to-date and his body running. In recent months he had charged only a couple of times and each time the results had been less than satisfying.

His software notified him that he would only be able to run for a few days in this weakened state before he would shut down temporarily for maintenance. That was worrying but he could not bother Hank with it again, not after the conversation they had had yesterday and the signs of anxiety Hank had demonstrated afterwards. He would just have to hope that he could regain some rest tonight. For a moment he considered talking to Markus about it, but dismissed the thought immediately. Markus was far too busy to deal with one person’s inability to care for themselves.

As he walked around the house he noted that Sumo was still asleep, sprawled over a blanket that had fallen off of Hanks bed and was snoring loudly. He would have to go and take a walk by himself.

* * *

 

The water of Detroit’s abandoned dock area was grey and milky. The Jericho had sunken, yes, but the water in the docks was nowhere near deep enough to swallow the whole ship, leaving parts of the wreckage still visible on the surface. A memory you can’t quite drown, Connor thought as he walked along the docks.

 Interestingly there were two or three bouquets of flowers that someone had placed on the wall along the water. The flowers used were daisies, some of them were already completely withered, others still in full bloom. They stood in harsh contrast to the endless grey surrounding them. Androids must have come back to commemorate those they had lost. Another sign of humanity: the ability to grieve. Connor could not help but feel a sting in his chest.

He had come here to find some peace. Hank had told him that sometimes you have to face your fears head on and as it was impossible for Connor to rest or to visit New Jericho, he assumed that this was his only option. The next best place to try and clear his mind. If he could not calm his racing thoughts and allow his systems to update, he would shut down, at least for a while. He dreaded the pain that would inevitably cause Hank. Connor sat down on a patch of wall beside the water and started to try and concentrate on the rolling of the tides in the harbour.

* * *

 

Markus had just come out of a meeting with several international reporters, all of which had wanted him to review the progress his movement had made until now. Markus had tried to charm them as usual and had talked a lot of pleasantries but the uncomfortable truth was that negotiating with the humans always felt like taking one step forward and two steps back. When he appealed for equal rights and coexistence, they felt attacked and threatened, like their rights were infringed upon. They said there had to be a separation between humans and androids. When he called for separation, for separate areas where androids could live by themselves, the humans assumed he wanted to establish an authoritarian military state and blocked all suggestions. They called for surveillance. When he then explained that keeping them in surveillance was against the rights they had until now established for androids, the human politicians wanted to change those again as well. Despite the wide smiles and confident declarations during interviews, Markus was worn down from fighting and frustrated with their lack of progress.

After this particular round of interviews Markus felt absolutely smashed. The journalists had bombarded him with questions he could not answer and left him barely any time to explain. He let the data he had gathered during the interviews process as he made his way to his car. It was early in the morning, the sun was barely up and the answers he just gave to the media would be all over the morning news in a couple of minutes. He groaned, a habit he picked up from his father. One of the things he dreaded most every day was to get briefed by North on all the slander that was published about them and the million ways his words were twisted.

Reluctantly he saved all the information on the journalists, their names, attitudes and usefulness to their cause and the unanswered questions that he wanted to follow up on. Markus tried to supress the feeling of being terribly overworked and overwhelmed as he typed his desired location into the cars navigation system. He just needed a moment to himself. Between running the cause, meeting with journalists and keeping a civil war from happening, the only moments of peace he enjoyed were the hours he could spend with Carl in their home. The discussions about philosophy, art and science took his mind off politics. Carl, despite being weak showed no signs of life-threatening illness and loved nothing more than to beat Markus at chess, watch him paint or go out to have dinner with him in the garden. He made a mental note to call his father later and tell him about his day. “It’s what you do in a family. You bitch and moan”, Carl liked to say.

The only other time he had felt something close to relaxation had been the evening at Lieutenant Anderson’s house. The familial bond the detective shared with Connor reminded him that their cause was not hopeless. It reminded him that like he and Carl, the lieutenant and Connor, humans and androids could coexist and even come to care for each other. The way the detective seemed to worry about the android had only reaffirmed this belief.

And Connor. There was something about the other android that fascinated him. His model was absolutely unique and the way he had been designed made him intriguing. A negotiator, yes. A bounty hunter? Yes. A caring friend? Apparently. But there was more to it. The way he had decided to keep his LED, the casual way he joked with the detective, the determination he could display. He remembered how Connor had first held a gun to his head. He had witnessed the moment Connor had deviated and he had seen him struggle with initial feelings of fear and guilt. How he had kept away, huddled against a wall, clutching a coin and averting his eyes. Was that why he had volunteered to go to Cyberlife? Was that guilt still in him? He remembered how Connor’s brow had furrowed when he had first opened the door and how high his stress-level had been. There was something that was eating away at him and that something was putting him into serious danger.

The android leader looked out of the tinted window as streets and lampposts and trees blended together as the car sped by and tried to figure out what exactly he could do to help.

* * *

 

The pattern of the waves was not quite as rhythmic as a heartbeat, Connor decided, but it was doing a decent job at keeping him calm. Whenever he wanted to initiate an update however, the prompt started to glitch in and out of existence, making it impossible for him to confirm the update. It was so close but he could not keep his stress-level low enough. He was ready to resign and return to the house when he heard a noise. Or rather a few sharp notes produced by what might be a piano. Once he snapped back fully into reality, his scanners told him that there was an android in a building close by, in the third floor. That was also were the sound was coming from. It took a few moments for Connor’s processor to equate the presence of another android with possible danger.

Connor decided to leave as fast as he could and already made his way down the street, when his scanners informed him that the android in the building was Markus. His model was easy to recognize, even from a greater distance.

Connor wondered what the android leader was doing there and started walking faster. He barely registered the fresh flowers that had appeared on the wall next to him, because the sudden pang of panic made him break into a jog and lose focus as he left the building behind him.

Wait. If he had been able to notice Markus presence, the android leader would most likely have noticed him too, they were a very similar model after all. He slowed down slightly. After what had happened yesterday, he felt he could not make such an exit again, not after Markus had looked him in the eyes and told him that he valued his help. Avoiding Markus would not help him relax and it would most likely push away the only other android that he felt somewhat safe around.

He forced himself to come to a halt. And if Markus had appeared suddenly in the vicinity, against all probability, when Connor was so desperate for help, maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe he was meant to talk to him. RA9 help him, he was really desperate for help.

Connor slowly turned around and made his way to the building, his left hand firmly clasping the coin in his pocket. He noticed now that the building was half collapsed, the wall that faced the docks had crumbled entirely and had left the rooms on that side exposed. He wondered if Markus had seen his embarrassing escape and felt his systems heat up uncomfortably. As soon as he reached the crumbling doorway he could already see Markus coming down the stairs. A wide smile appeared on the other androids face as he walked towards him.

“Connor, what a surprise! What are you doing here?” Again there was a familiar hand on his shoulder. Putting his hands on other people’s shoulders seemed to be a vital part of Markus’ way of communicating.

“I am trying to relax by the water.” he said matter-of-factly. “Hank said I should try it sometime. It proves a little more difficult than I had expected.” Markus gave him a dry chuckle. A deep, rich sound that made Connor smile back at the other android.

“I would not have chosen this place in particular.” he said, his smile weaker than before. “But I can understand why you would. I am here for a similar reason, really. To find some peace of mind.” Now that Connor looked at him more closely he could see that the other android was standing not as straight as usual, there was a hunch to him, a notion of exhaustion.

“Relaxing is supposed to be quite helpful, but I don’t have a lot of experience in the field either, I’m afraid.” Markus replied his green and blue eyes completely fixed on Connor again.

 “Would you care to join me, maybe? We could try and relax together. I am deviant for a little while longer than you, maybe I can be of assistance? And you could give me some more information about the excellent work you’re doing at the DPD” he offered and Connor felt a rush of relief wash over him. He did not even have to ask for help, Markus offered his help freely.

“Of course. What were you doing before? I heard some noises.” Connor asked, releasing the coin and folding his hands behind his back.

“I am trying to tune the old piano that someone left here. It always sounds a little off when I leave it for too long. I used to play on it a lot back when…” Suddenly the enthusiasm faded from Markus’ face and he left his sentence unfinished. Connor did not have to scan him to notice that he was distressed. Without the dashing smile, he almost looked lost for a second or two. Connor had never seen him like this and it frightened him.

“I have a large file on musical production. I am sure I could be of assistance. And I would be happy to discuss the police force with you” Connor replied, desperate to fill the painful silence. He knew exactly what Markus meant. He used to play it a lot back when the Jericho was still afloat, before he had lost so many. Connor suddenly remembered the flowers. Markus must have brought them.

“Great” There it was again, that broad, natural smile. Now that it had returned to his face, Connor realised how nicely his white teeth contrasted with his tan skin and the bright eyes.

“Follow me” Markus offered, leading Connor up the stairway, the ever present hand now on his upper back.

“I have taken the liberty to look through some of your recent work in the course of my investigation into android-human relations in the DPD” Markus mentioned casually as they crossed through another rather unstable looking doorway into a half open room.

“You have? I hope it was insightful” Connor remarked. The room could barely be called a room at all. It was a patch of floor that lacked any real roof and fell down steeply at one edge, where the outside wall had come crashing down. A weather-beaten piano stood against one of the walls that was still standing.

“It was.” Markus offered Connor a place on a shaky looking old plastic chair and took a seat on the piano stool. “Your efforts to prosecute anti-android crime, despite there being no proper legal foundation yet, are very admirable. You and Lieutenant Anderson are doing great work.”

“Thank you. I suppose we are.” Connor replied, unsure of what to make of this setting, just him and Markus, somewhere in the city and no Hank nearby to protect Markus. He comforted himself with the thought that he had not felt any foreign presence stir in his systems in months and that Markus seemed able to run fast enough to outrun him, especially now that his systems were so weak.

“I hope I do not intrude on your personal life too much and please tell me if I do. But I noticed a fact that is very interesting. Particularly regarding human-android relations.” Markus seemed nervous as he asked, eyes locked on Connor, but a slight blue hue to his hands and face.

“You can ask me anything.” Connor replied. He had barely thought about the statement but now that it had left his mouth it sounded oddly intimate. He looked to the side. Maybe this was Markus’ “Robo-Jesus” powers again, as Hank called it. The way he instilled trust in anyone he met was fascinating and also uncanny.

“You signed off in your last report not as RK800 or Connor, but as Connor Anderson…” Markus’ cocked his head to the side and mustered him with open curiosity. “Why is that?”

Oh. Connor was not sure how to answer. Hank hadn’t noticed yet and Connor himself did not knew really how to explain why calling himself “Connor Anderson” felt infinitely better than calling himself “just Connor” or even worse RK800.

“I am not very good at being a deviant” Connor began. Markus’ brow furrowed, but he let him continue. “Emotions, being around others, especially androids, is difficult. Being around Hank is never difficult. He gives me a rhythm to live to. I like that. And… we have already spoken about being a sort of family, if you will. He expresses his approval of my living with him at least once every 48 hours, specifically by requesting I watch something with him or by helping me cook. I wanted to express my approval of him as well.”

The smile that spread across Markus’s face during Connor’s monologue was not one of his wide, flashy smiles. It was small and so full of warmth that Connor felt as though someone had raised the brightness in his vision-unit by at least 40%.

“From what you are telling me you are an excellent deviant Connor.” he said. Connor did not know this, but Markus had to hold himself together quite a bit to not get up and hug him.

“What do you mean?” He was constantly terrified of becoming a machine again, barely able to express an emotional state and unable to recharge. His evaluation did not paint the picture of “an excellent deviant.”

“My first software failure was caused by the fondness I felt for the man I now get to call my father. The reason I deviated was to protect him. You are barely deviant for three months and the emotion that shows most in your behaviour is love. Despite my love for my father, for a long time after my deviation all I could feel was anger. Connor, you are a much faster learner than I was.” The way Markus was looking at him was suddenly too much. Connor looked to the floor.

He felt as though someone was twisting the cables in his abdomen area and as though someone had punched him right in the thyrium pump. But oddly enough it was a pleasant sensation. If that was truly the way Markus saw him, then maybe there was still hope for him. There was a moment of silence between them as Connor processed what Markus had just told him.

“There is still something I need to learn after deviating. And I think you may be able to help me” Connor said. Markus cocked his head to the side again. He felt his thyrium pump pulsing all the way up in his throat but it was too late to back out now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am back and there will be more chapters soon! Thank you so so much for your patience! <3
> 
> Love,  
> Bee

**Chapter 4**

“And because of these recurring thought spirals and my inability to lower my stress-level to below 35% I have been experiencing some issues when it comes to my recharge-programme”, Connor finished. Markus had not interrupted him a single time during his monologue, but the other android’s brows had furrowed and his otherwise charming face had become a mask of worry. He had moved away from the piano he had initially leaned against and was now leaning forward, hands on his knees.

„So you are trying to tell me that in the last three months you recharged only twice? And that only partially? “Markus was trying to conceal how shocked and concerned he was, but failed pathetically. He was used to caring quickly and fiercely about the androids in his charge. After the anger of his early days of deviancy had faded, empathy had always been his strong suit. But he only properly knew Connor for less than 48 hours and he could swear he could feel the other android’s pain as though it was his own. Connor was unique, in a way that both enticed and scared him.

“How are your systems still functional?” he asked finally.

Connor shrugged, a gesture he definitely picked up from Hank. “My model was constructed for endurance. Also I try to avoid the update-prompts by flooding the system with other tasks.” Markus felt a plummeting in weight in his stomach area. Connor really did not look after himself and even worse, he did not seem to care. This obvious nonchalance when it came to the possibility of shutting down hit him like a blow to the stomach.

“Connor that does not sound good.” The urge to just stand up and go over to give the other android a hug was becoming stronger by the minute. Markus had spent many years in the company of a human and had adopted many human traits. One of them was his penchant for physical affection.

“Did you tell the Lieutenant about this?”

Connor looked away to the side, his left hand firmly balled into a fist. He looked tense and small in that plastic chair, somewhere in a broken down house, close to the place where both their lives had taken a turn. Still his face betrayed little emotion.

“I am afraid that Hank may worry about me. He is already worried most of the time. I would rather he did not know about it.”

“I understand.” Markus ran his hands over his head, trying to reassess what Connor had just told him. The other android had given a short, emotionless and logical testament of the trauma he was struggling with. He had not said much and Markus was sure that he had omitted many details, but nevertheless the android leader had been able to patch together some of what had been tormenting Connor.

“I have dealt with similar feelings. Not to the extent you have, but guilt is something that many of us struggle with, particularly the ones that had a violent awakening.” He finally said. Connor glanced up at him through his dark lashes.

“Maybe we could try some of the things that help me?” he offered. He only knew so much about recovering and he quickly scanned his data-bank on emotional-trauma to ensure that his information on the topic was up-to-date.

Connor nodded at the suggestion.

“That sounds like a good starting point. Again I am so sorry to ask this of you, I know you have a lot to worry about, but I don’t know who else I could confide in.” Connor now looked at him fully, his perfectly symmetrical face showed no expression, but the fear of rejection was clear in his voice.

“You can always confide in me.” Markus was used to giving and often it was an obligation, part of his duty. But he genuinely meant this. Connor could come to him with anything. The other android looked him straight in the eyes now and he noticed the depth of Connor’s eyes and how much more alive they looked than on that day on the Jericho.

He cleared his throat in order to dispel the strange, intense atmosphere that had come out of nowhere.

“What I found to help was to distract myself. What do you like to do?” Markus asked. Connor seemed to think about this for a moment.

“I like to work. I like to walk Sumo. I like to spend time with Hank. But I tried these things and they showed only little success.”

Markus took a moment to think.

“Maybe we should try something else. You said you had a programme on musical production. Maybe you enjoy playing? I personally find it very calming.” Markus stood up, pulled the piano stool out further and gestured to it. “Come on.”

Connor stood up from the plastic chair in a somewhat stuttering motion. His weakness was now apparent and Markus wondered how he had not seen it the evening before. The old wooden floor creaked as he made his way over and took place on the stool. He let his hands hover over the keys.

“What would you like to hear?” Connor asked with a small smile as he looked up to Markus. “I seem to be quite well-stocked on piano music.”

Markus grinned. “Give me the song you like best.”

Connor’s LED was blinking yellow. Liking something was still quite the challenge for him. Sure, liking Hank and Sumo and Markus was easy. But picking between 150.000 interchangeable pieces of human music? A little more difficult. He was not quite sure what he liked but he settled for a piece that felt showy and complex enough to impress Markus. Impressing Markus seemed suddenly quite important.

When Connor finally started to play, his execution was perfect. He played a classical piece by Chopin and it was objectively flawless. His playing could easily have moved an opera house full of humans to tears, but Markus did not seem quite satisfied.

“That was lovely, Connor” he said after the other had finished. “But now I want you to play something original.”

“I am sorry I don’t seem to be well-versed in experimental Jazz and the like” Connor replied dryly, a spark of humour coming through. Markus gave him a grin ad pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” He gave the other android a small shove. “Play me something you thought of.”

Connor stayed silent for a while, minutes even. Markus found that he was perfectly content just standing next to Connor, anticipating what he would decide to play.

When Connor brought his fingers to the keys the tune that followed was something Markus had never heard before. It was not strictly harmonic in a mathematical way, nor did it sound particularly pleasing, but there was something to it that appeared to his receptors. There was a pattern to it, a story.

“That was very interesting. May I ask what inspired you?” Connor gave him a small smile.

“It is a mix of rhythms that calm me. Sumo’s paws on muddy ground, Hank’s heartbeat, the rhythm of the tides in the harbour. They all have a very pleasant reoccurring pattern to them.”

Connor would rather have shut down there and then than tell Markus that he had also incorporated his speech pattern from the speech which had been broadcasted all across the city. Connor had revisited that speech many times, even before he deviated and it had grown quite important to him. He was sure that the speech has played no small role in his path to deviancy.

Markus had been able to identify different rhythms in the song. He knew it was not particularly polite to pry and nosing around in Connor’s first composition could certainly be called prying, but he could not help but recognize certain sounds in Connor’s music. Hank’s heartbeat had been the most obvious and easy to spot, calculating the jog-pattern of a St. Bernard hadn’t been too challenging and the waves had been equally clear to him. When he noticed another pattern his systems blinked a warning: someone was replicating his speech unit. It took him a moment to realize what it meant that the inflection of his sentences was part of Connor’s first own production and he quickly turned towards the harbour.

This was quickly turning into much more than he had expected. He initially thought this was just a one-time visit to an android that had helped the revolution. But now… He felt that Connor was not just useful, he was important. Not just to the cause, but to him.

“My scans show that you have calmed down by 9%. We still have to get your stress-level lower.” He said, once he had regained his composure.

“How would you feel about joining me at my home in a few days? There are a few more things we could try and I can make some time in the evenings. I am sorry we can’t meet earlier, but the president calls, I’m afraid.” Markus turned around to face Connor.

The other android looked shocked at the idea, one of his eyebrows raised. At least he had unclenched his fist and looked a little less panicked.

“Is something wrong with that suggestion?” Markus asked.

“I just thought it might be inappropriate for me to visit you at your house. I did not mean to be impolite.” Connor remarked. He looked as serious as ever but a faint blue had made its way to his cheeks and ears.

“Why would that be inappropriate? If I remember correctly I visited you in your home just yesterday and that was perfectly fine.” Markus quite liked how flustered Connor seemed to be. It was another thing that his processor thought was “endearing”.

“Yes. But you are fairly prominent and another android visiting you in your private home in the evening might cause scandal. There is actually a 76% likelihood. I remember Hank reading a tabloid- article about you and North a few months ago. The whole country was speculating about your personal relationships for weeks. I thought it may be unwise to give these stories more fuel. I don’t want to cause you trouble.”

Markus could not help but laugh. He had not even considered that aspect yet. Since he and North had broken up 6 weeks ago there had been little to speculate about. And to think that someone might think he and Connor were involved...

“Connor, I really have much more serious issues to worry about than the human press wondering about my romantic relationships. Also, since I am not currently involved in any romantic relationships you would not do any damage on that front either. I would be glad to have you over.” Connor was looking at him intently; the flush on his cheeks now even brighter than it had been before.

“Then I am glad to accept your offer.” Markus gave him his most radiant smile.

* * *

 

Connor was methodically closing the buttons of his white shirt. He observed his movements in the mirror and found it almost amusing how fluid and steady his hands were, while on the inside he was desperately trying to stay calm and collected. Oddly enough the nerves he was experiencing now where in no way related to the panic he had felt often before. While fear and guilt had made him double over and curl up quite a few times in the last months, this was entirely different. It was more like an odd buzz in his chest and a heat in his palms and ears and stomach. The parts of his chest that he could see sported a faint blue tinge.

It was ridiculous, he thought. He was going to see Markus in order to tame his panic and basically keep him from shutting down and here he was in front of a mirror, adjusting his collar and ruffling up his hair. He had never cared much about his appearance, his body had only ever been a tool to accomplish missions, but now he was free and his body was his and he enjoyed changing his appearance a little now and then, just because he could.

“Connor? Are you still in the bathroom? By God, you’ve been in there half an hour already and you don’t have to shower OR take a piss.” Hank complained from outside.

“I am fairly new to the human concept of “dressing up” and if I recall correctly it was you who said I should “make an effort” . I still don’t understand why you so badly want me to look adequate when seeing another android to discuss police business.” Connor replied.

Hank did not answer but Connor could hear him grumble “shithead” as he walked back to the living room.

If he was quite honest, Connor had no idea how to “dress up”. Sure, he knew what humans considered appropriate etiquette, but he did not know how to dress for this particular occasion. He was going to see a man that was going to help him with his software-issues and he did so under the guise of discussing DPD business. He was also going to see a man that had the most radiant, fascinating eyes and the warmest smile he had ever seen and something in him wanted to appeal to Markus, no matter how much he tried to subdue the impulse.

Finally he settled on something casual, but still professional. Shirt, slacks, blazer and dress shoes. It was very close to his old uniform, but the blazer and trousers were a much more lively navy blue.

When he emerged from the bathroom Hank gave him a wide grin and a relieved sigh.

“Finally, I thought I’d have to go out and do my business in the garden.”

“That would have been quite interesting for the neighbours” Connor replied as he tugged on the hem of his blazer.

“You look good, kid. Don’t you worry.”Hank said, now with a genuine tone in his voice. “I am sure Markus will find you absolutely adequate.” And there was the mocking tone again.

“ I am not sure I want to rely on the opinion of a man who dresses exclusively in shirts that make him look like a pimp, but thank you regardless, Hank.” Hank snorted and walked past him into the bathroom.

“Don’t come home too late.” he said. Connor smiled.

“I will try not to wake you up”.

* * *

Carl had gone out to visit Leo in his brand new home and would only return much later in the evening. Markus had prepared several things he thought could help Connor: painting utensils, more music, meditation exercises and if everything else should fail, a mechanical tranquillizer that would allow Connor to trick his programme into updating. Josh’s team in Jericho had specifically created the tranquillizer for androids with traumatic experiences, but it was still extremely unsafe and Markus saw it more as a last resort.

He paced up and down the hall. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he ran a hand over his shaved head and adjusted his collar. He chastised himself for it immediately but could not keep a small smile from creeping onto his lips. He had missed talking to Connor, he had to admit that. He only hoped that he could help him before his condition worsened.


End file.
